


You Make Me Feel Alive

by JadeIcing



Series: Sk8 [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeIcing/pseuds/JadeIcing
Summary: Langa needs to find Reki. He has to tell him how he feels. It's all that matters.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Sk8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You Make Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> What should be happening after episode 9. Sorry this isn't edited. I just spewed it out because it wouldn't let me write anything else. It's also my first but not last for Sk8.

“Eve?” Langa shakes his head, he doesn't have time to think about Adam or his eccentricities. 

_ I need to find Reki. He's all that matters. Where is he? I have to see him. To talk to him. To tell him.  _

Langa felt as if he'd go insane, his eyes scanning for a glimpse of Reki. Making it to the gate, he runs to the security guy. “Have you seen a redhead?”

The man looks at him and says, “Yes I have, he actually turned this in.” The man holds out his hand Reki’s pin sitting in the center of his palm. 

Langa feels like his heart has stopped, as if he couldn't get any air into his lungs. As the man moves to close his hand, Langa reaches out snatching the pin before it disappears from sight. “Sorry! He's going to need this!”

_ I have to find him. I can't lose him. Not when I know.  _

Langa takes off running down the road, his eyes searching, his heart pounding. “Reki! Reki! If you hear me, wait for me! Please just wait!”

_ How did he get so far? Why can't I find him? Did he catch a ride? Is he giving up completely? On skateboarding? On S? On me? I have to tell him. I can't lose him. Not him. Anything but him.  _

Langa stumbles, catching himself with his hands barely avoiding face planting with the ground. He can feel the sting on his palms as his hands hit the gravel. 

Langa feels as if his world is collapsing. He screams as loud as he can his heart on the verge of shattering. 

“Reki! Please! I can't do this without you!” His broken sobs soon fill his ears, dropping his head so it rests on top of his hands. Then he feels it, a hand on his head. Scared to look he lets out a whimper. “Reki?”

“It's me, I'm here.” Reki tells him, his voice gentle, his hand stroking Langa’s hair. “Time to get off the ground.”

“Not if you are going to leave me. If that's what you're going to do than I would rather stay right here.” Langa says, refusing to even look up at Reki. 

“Langa, come on it's not safe. We are in the middle of the road. Please, get up.” Reki says softly, trying to coax Langa. 

“Promise me you won't walk away until I say what I have to say. It's not easy for me to express myself. If you promise me you will listen, I'll get up.” Langa says, his face still buried in his hands. 

Reki tugs on Langa. “I promise. Now get up. This is making me very nervous.”

Langa lifts his head, he sees a hand reaching out to him, taking it he knows that he will hold on even if it means taking on the world. 

_ I'm not letting go.  _

Langa feels as Reki goes to pull his hand a way, he tightens his grip. 

“Langa?” 

“I'm not letting go. I refuse.” Langa says, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Why? Nothing had changed. We are nothing alike, I can't keep up. I said it before and I'll say it again, we are definitely not a good match. I can't do this.” Reki chokes out, fighting his tears. 

Langa squeezes his hand tight. “Reki, please just listen to me.” 

“I can't! It's too much. What? Listen to you tell me how skating with him makes you feel alive? How do you think that makes me feel?” Reki yells, yanking his hand away. 

Langa doesn't hesitate to reach forward and grab both of Reki's hands. “Shut up and listen to me!”

Reki’s eyes go wide, he's never heard Langa yell like that. “I'm listening.”

“I have felt lost since my dad died. I thought skating was what made me feel alive. I thought that flying and doing what I did that day is what made me feel alive but it wasn't that. It was never that.” Langa looks into Reki’s eyes hoping that he's right about his friend's feelings. 

“Then what is it that made you feel alive?” Reki asks, his voice trembling betraying his nerves. 

“It's you! It was learning from you. Knowing that each new thing I learned made you smile. It was hoping that you'd be proud of me. It was hoping you felt about me the way I felt about you.” Langa says pulling Reki close so that their hands were trapped between their chest. 

“What do you feel?” Reki says, their lips so close. 

_ I refuse to leave this open to confusion.  _

Langa presses his lips against Reki's, he kisses him gently at first. He can feel Reki tense against him before he relaxes and returns the kiss. Langa pulls back slightly before resting his forehead against Reki's. 

“I love you Reki. You make me feel alive.”

Reki lets out the breath he's been holding. “I love you too Langa.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I always respond. I love interacting with others.
> 
> Sorry this isn't edited! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @JadeIcing
> 
> If you see me on Discord say hi! I'm JadeIcing#6918 there as well.
> 
> I started a instagram to go along with the fandom and it's jade_icing  
>    
> Ohh and I also run the Twitter account for Shouto @SluttyRoki


End file.
